Ectomachine uh-oh
by drownedGaming
Summary: John turns Karkat into a girl. I thought this would hae been better it was good in my head. Fem!karkatxJohn A dirkjake fanfic is coming as soon as i finsh highschoolstuck!


"John, this is fucking stupid!" karkat said as he stepped onto the platform without noticing.

"Oh come on karkat! i just wanna explore it a little" John said as his hand ran over the keys and accidently pushing one. "oops"

"oops wha-?" Karkat was surronded by a beam on light and began to scream. "JOHN YOU IDIOT!" he yelled through his pain. John tried to stop it, but the ectomachine broke and smoke filled the room. John blew the smoke away and saw the troll on the floor. John ran over to him and picked him up. Karkat opened his eyes to John's wide eyes.

"What?" karkat asked.

"I'm s-so sorry" John said as he brang karkat to the full sie mirror. Karkat gasped as he, or should i say she looked. Karkat turned to John and grabbed the collar of John's shirt.

"YOU ARE GOING TO CHANGE ME BACK RIGHT THE FUCK NOW!" karkat yelled.

"I-i can't! the machine broke!" karkat dropped him

"so i'm stuck like this?" john nodded. "Then you gotta buy me clothes, because this is you're fucking fault"

"I know, and I will, but first maybe we tell people" john said.

"Tell people what?" a voice said. John and Karkat turned their heads to see Dave.

"That i turned karkat into a girl..." john said, rubbing the back of his neck. Karkat grabbed Johns wrist and dragged him out of the lab. Dave followed them to the living room.

"John i fucking hate you right now" karkat said.

"You should! i turned you into a girl!" john said. Rose and Kanaya looked up at them, terezi walked up to karkat and sniffed her.

"Karkat! what happened?" terezi asked.

"John the amazing douche turned me into a fucking girl" karkat said

"I believe he is going to take you shopping" kanaya said.

"Yes, and since your good at fashion and crap, i recommend you come, you too lalonde" karkat said. John looked at Karkat's hair, it was long.

"Do you wanna do something with your hair?" john asked. Karkat looked at him confused.

"What do you mean?"

"I could braid your hair, so make it less short" john said with a smile.

"Fine, but first i need to shower" karkat said walking off to the bathroom.

"John are you gonna be a pervert?" Dave asked. John's face flushed red.

"Wha-WHAT!?" John said.

"I think you like her" rose said.

"o-only as a friend" that was a lie. John always liked Karkat, no matter how mean, she/he was.

30 minutes later John walked by Karkat's room to find her struggling with the brush.

"Need help?" John asked. Karkat looked at John and nodded. John brushed her hair ever so carefully. Then he got a pony tail from his room, he doesn't know why he has them, and braided karkats hair. Karkat looked in the mirror as soon as he was done and blushed slightly. Karkat looked at John.

"Thanks. Now lets go get some fucking clothes" Karkat said.

Soon they arrived at the mall. John and Karkat walked around for a while. Karkat could find any clothes she liked so she didn't choose anything .

"Karkat stay right here" John said "I'll be right back" he went over to the shops to get something. Someone covered karkat's mouth and dragged her to the little ally way.

"Hey, cutie, i hope you liked getting raped" The stanger said as he slid Kaarkat pants down. Karkat punched him in the stomach and pulled up her pants and ran. She saw John and ran right to him.

"John, never leave me alone again!" she said. John hugged her.

"What happened?" john asked.

"I was almost raped!" karkat said as she cried in his shirt. John froze. He handed karkat the rose he bought for her and ran into the alley way. When he came back, his hands were covered in red. He went to the bathroom and washed his hands. When he came back again karkat hugged him, and well, kissed him. John and Karkat were both in shock.

"S-sorry it's just-" karkat was stopped by a finger. He kissed her and smiled. She just blushed.

"If someone is going to rape you, that person should be me"

**I wanted to write this and so i did**

**It was gonna be long but idgaf**

**i don't care for mistakes and i'm done**


End file.
